


Who says humans can't play Cupid ??

by jamesm97



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), CSI: Miami, Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, BAMF Stiles, CSI Stiles, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Jealous Oliver, Jealousy, Lawyer Damon Salvatore, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, Smart Stiles, Stiles and Felicity are related, Texting, Vigilantism, oblivious oliver, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't like it when Damon comes to visit Felicity. He especially doesn't like it when he sees them kiss and the day started off so good.</p><p> </p><p> Or Damon notices Oliver's looks to Felicity and he decides to make him suffer so it's  time to flirt away as do what Damon does best</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who says humans can't play Cupid ??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulAbylove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LulAbylove).



> This was based of a prompt by LulAbylove I kinda put my own twist on it I hope you guys like it. Please comment and kudos if you like it I would love to know your opinions and stuff thanks.

Felicity, Oliver and Diggle where sitting in the big belly burger eating curly fries and shakes talking about random stuff. Felicity was talking frantically at Diggle while Oliver hung on to every word the young blonde was saying.

 

Carly came over to top up Diggles coffee while she was on her break and say with the exchanging pleasantries and doing her best to keep up her end of the conversation.

 

One second she was talking to Felicity about the new shop that opened up down the street when the bell dings and Carly looks up and her jaw drops.

 

"Wow I saw him first" Carly says and John chuckles.

 

Felicity and Oliver look behind them to the door at the same time like some weird and eerie Siamese twin.

 

Felicity lets out a huge scream and fights to get out of the booth. She runs up to the man and jumps up wrapping her legs around him.

 

The man seen her coming and wraps his arms around her keeping her up right. Felicity laughs in hysteria when the man starts to kiss all over her face.

 

Felicity grabs his face in both hands and pants a big kiss to his lips. Oliver makes some choking sound on his shake and it's snaps her out of her moment of stupor.

 

"God I missed you" the man said in a deep voice, Oliver was really jealous the man was a dark haired god and Felicity just kissed him it's obvious they know each other better than her and Oliver do.

 

"You've been gone about a year how's Stefan?" He asks when e places her back on the ground.

 

"As broody as ever" he smirks an kisses her again this time on the forehead.

 

Felicity grabs his hand and takes him to the booth Oliver shuffles down to make room.

 

"Guys this is Damon Salvatore he's like my best friend he's been gone for a while, Damon these are my friends john, Oliver and Carly.

 

"Nice to meet you" both john and Diggle say and shake Damon's hand as he give a polite like wise back.

 

Carly however goes for the direct approach "are you single?"

 

"Errrrm yes, but I can't date anyone while flirty is around " he chuckles when she hits him lightly.

 

"Oh and why is that?" Carly asks 

 

"Because whenever I go out with anyone Felicity hacks the police database to run a full background check on them." He chucked and Felicity goes a deep shade of red.

 

"Just looking out for you babe you remember the first date you went on" Felicity chuckles 

 

"Oh god Felicity shut up" Damon face palms no really full on face palmed.

 

"What happened?" John asks curious as to what could have Damon feeling that bad about it.

 

"Okay so Damon went out with this girl called Kate, Damon didn't like her one bit no personality kinda crazy. So he tells her thanks for the evening an cuts it short at 7pm on a Saturday night, next thing I know he's showing up at my door 3 pizzas in hand and a bottle of vodka, we get drunk and when we go asleep this Kate girl bangs on him door shouting for Damon so she obviously followed him. Felicity is about to continue when Damon cuts her off.

 

"So I get out of bed and stumble to the door In just my boxers and opens the door there she is Kate stood at the door face red with anger she grabs my balls and punched me in the face the bitch breaks my nose and when Felicity comes out she goes and tells Felicity to enjoy me because I'm nothing but a cheat and I'm like we went on one date I haven't even kissed you"

 

The whole table was laughing accept Oliver who stopped smiling when he mentioned him and Felicity where in the same bed.

 

He leans into Felicity and whispers into her hear "is that the Oliver you have been crushing on for so long?" 

 

Felicity blushes and nods her head Damon decided to have a little fun because fun is fun especially at his best friends expense.

 

" I am just happy that she hit me as not Felicity I couldn't handle of this beautiful face got so much as a scratch" he smushed her face together Felicity hits him lightly while Carly aww's them Oliver looks pissed.

 

"So Felicity you still single?" Damon asks knowing the answer.

 

"You know I am Damon I told you this like 2 days ago on the phone"

 

"Oh yeah whatever happened to that man you had a crush on did he pull his head out of his ass and ask you out yet?"

 

"Nope I'm not good enough for him I'm sure he thinks of me as a little kid sometimes"

 

"Felicity don't you dare say that just because this jerk can't see what you really are doesn't mean your not worth it, I would totally go out with you again in a heart beat"

 

"Wait again?" Oliver finally speaks up.

 

"Yeah we where together for a while, it was great until my brother turned up" Felicity laughs and Damon blushes.

 

"Why didn't your brother like him or something?" Diggle asks.

 

"Actually the opposite when Stiles came me him and Damon where like the 3 musketeers then Damon fell in love with him and stiles fell In love with Damon too, poor Stiles was in the worst relationship ever with someone called Derek he was totally possessive when he got out hear he had enough and ended it with him that's when try grew closer. I think It was the right call because as much as I love Damon we were not right together as a couple" Felicity rambled on how she speaks so fast without taking a breath baffles Oliver.

 

"Wait I thought you said your single?" Carley speaks up.

 

" I am" Damon answers.

 

"They had sex an they are both in love but Stiles is going to Harvard in a few months and Damon lives there so when Stiles finishes his internship in Florida with the Miami dade police department they are going to give it a go" Felicity's smile is so wide it's obvious that she loves the both of them.

 

"Aww that's cute so your waiting for him?" Carly asks 

 

"Yep there's no one I would rather wait for" Damon smiles and gets aww's from both girls even Diggle has a wide smile so does Oliver because he knows he's not with Felicity.

 

"What is stiles internship?" Oliver asks.

 

"His internship is with Horatio Cane head crime scene investigator. In Miami he's studying his advisor is called Calleigh some second name I can't pronounce. He applied and scored the highest score ever on the aptitude test, the department told him he can do a 2 year training course at the station to get his gun licence and go through the academy. He finishes the internship in a couple months and the station are paying for his college degree in criminology and forensic science" Damon says massive smile plastered on his face evidence clear that he's proud.

 

"It's only a 6 month course because he all ready has most of the courses done working in Miami, then he all ready has a job offer back In Miami with Mr Caine he's going to be a feint agent it's great pay"

 

"Wow he must be really smart how old is he?" Oliver asks.

 

"19" Felicity says.

 

"Wow only 19 and he has a job and doesn't have to pay for his degree he's lucky" Diggle says

 

"He will be 20 by the time his degree is done" Damon speaks up he doesn't know why he has to defend stiles but he does.

 

" I wish I was that smart and had my life sorted out so much at that age he sounds amazing" Carley says.

 

"He is" Felicity and Damon say to at the same time and giggle when they look at each other.

 

"So Felicity what do you say we go out tonight and I can make you forget all about that person you fell for" Damon smiles and kisses her head looking over her to Oliver in the corner and smiles a polite smile at Oliver's pout.

 

"Sure" Felicity says.

 

"So who is this person you fell for?" Carley asks from across the table.

 

"No one" Felicity says.

 

"She's just embarrassed because he's sitting right next to her" Damon blurt out its obvious that he likes her so no point sugar coating it

 

Felicity blushes and punches him in the balls. He kneels over on pain "owe bitch that's nasty I was telling the truth"

 

"No you weren't shut up you big jerk"

 

" I can't stand the sexual tension anymore, he's trying to kill me with his eyes every time I touch you he likes you too just fuck all ready" Damon wheezes out.

 

" my breaks over" Carley gets up and leaves and Diggle follows after her, taking that as his cue Damon gets up an goes the bathroom to make sure she didn't busy his nut.

 

When he comes out 5 minutes later with only a minor pain in his balls, Felicity and Oliver are among out In the booth. He snaps a picture and sends it to Stiles.

 

To SS Sexy pants

14:56 I am totally Cupid but I think Felicity broke my arrow when she punched me In the balls =(

 

He goes back to sit with them and coughs to get them to break apart.

 

"You are welcome and,Oliver if you hurt her I will kill you and my future boyfriend is a crime scene investigator he knows how to make evidence disappear."

 

He just gets smiles back. His phone dings in his pocket it's from Stiles.

 

To Future Husband

15:00. Aww maybe when i can bring it back to life when I move in with you xxx 

 

To SS Sexy pants

15:01. Yeah and then when  
We move to Miami maybe we can go on Cupid Marathon and join up all the singles xxx

 

To Future Husband 

 

15:04. Yeah we will, I love you can't wait till I'm with you again. Xxx

 

To SS Sexy pants

15:06. I love you too it just sucks that I have to wait 2 months to see you again. Xxxx

 

To Future Husband 

 

15:07. well I know we said that we would wait till i finish the internship and move in with you, but I have a double bed in Miami and you could always come and we can be together move back In 2 months then buy a house up hear when you start the job at the law firm"

 

To SS Sexy pants

 

15:10. I don't start the job until next you but I am on leave right now until your in college that way I can go back to work at the firm for the 6 months then my transfer is official so I can come to Miami I am going to book my plane now talk later love you xxxx

 

To Future husband 

 

15:11. Omg I love you so much you have no idea what I am going to do to you when you get hear

 

Damon smiles at his phone like a lunatic, he never expected for that to happen thank god he's on a sabbatical right now so he can go to the man he loves.

 

"Why are you smiling like the cat that got the cream?" Felicity asks 

 

Damon gets up and pulls her away from Oliver into his arms and kisses her well pecks on the lips ignoring the growl Oliver gives him.

 

"I'm going to Miami to be with Stiles I gotta go pack" Damon smiles and Felicity hugs him so tight jumping up and down excited.

 

" give my love to Stiles and you never know I might come see you soon" 

 

Damon mutters a bye to everyone an all but runs out to his hotel.

 

Felicity never expected today to happen but it did and Damon got her Oliver there going out after he goes on vigilante patrol tonight. And for node she's glad Damon can't keep his nose out and his mouth shut she could use more friends like him.

 

But hopefully stiles is satisfied by Damon and doesn't steal Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me of you guys want.
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter- @jamesm97  
> Tumbler- jmarshy97

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who's this guy?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219773) by [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97)




End file.
